


Un sou, deux sous

by FixaIdea



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small accident reminds Jean Valjean of something he could never forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sou, deux sous

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a Tumblr-based exchange.

 


End file.
